Hale Pack Pass Around Boy
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: A dark fairy grants Stiles wish to not graduate high school a virgin. Now the only way the pack can lift the fairy's curse is to help him lose his virginity. Pretty much pointless smut, multiple Stiles pairings.
1. Stiles

**Hale Pack Pass Around Boy**

_**Summary**_: Stiles doesn't want to graduate high school a virgin, and a dark fairy grants his wish. The only way to break the curse put on the pack is for all of them to have sex with Stiles.

Why? Because I feel like writing smut, and lots of it.

_**Pairings**_: Scottles, Stackson, Stisaac, Sterica, Steter, Sterek, and StilesxBoyd

**Chapter One**

**Stiles**

Of course Stiles had went and gotten the pack cursed. He was always screwing up like that, except in this case it was really bad. Now they couldn't become werewolves, and that made them really vulnerable to the alpha pack.

It had happened at pack night last week. Derek had taken them all to Chinese. He was always throwing his inheritence money around like that. Surprising for such a grumpy character.

Not that Stiles didn't have a crush on said Sourwolf. That's actually what had led to the pack getting cursed in a way. He'd kept looking across the table at Derek, and the alpha had kept looking back.

Stiles didn't know why he liked those looks from Derek, almost craved them.

That had caused him to leave the restruant sexually frustrated with images in his head of Derek slamming him into a wall and claiming his lips in a wet, sloppy, filthy kiss. If only it were true.

Stiles had kicked his Jeep in frustration.

"Damn it! I don't want to be the only one in my class a virgin when I graduate."

Little could he have realized that a magical being was listening in nearby. A dark fairy to be exact. These creatures fed off of people's desires and longings, and it just so happened teenagers were the primary source of their power.

She wove her spell in words a human wouldn't understand. Stiles felt a strange shiver run up his body, but thought nothing of it.

Then came the barrage of texts from the pack saying none of them could wolf out. It was like they were ordinary humans, even Derek and Peter.

They'd be fine with that if a bunch of murderous alphas weren't on the pack's trail at the moment.

It had been at this week's pack meeting that they'd found out why they'd lost their werewolf abilities. The fairy had appeared in the middle of Derek talking, which always put the alpha in such a good mood, being interrupted.

The fairy had said that she'd put a curse on the pack because of Stiles' wish to lose his virginity. Now they all had to take his virginity to lift it.

Stiles was alright with that. They owed him for all those times he'd saved their asses. Not to mention they were all good looking. It must be a werewolf thing.

Stiles wouldn't complain at all, getting his brains fucked out by each and every one. He was a horny teenager after all.


	2. Scott

**Chapter Two**

**Scott**

Stiles didn't have to wait long to find out who his first pack bed partner was going to be. Scott showed up on his porch next afternoon, grinning, but with a hint of a blush to his cheeks.

"What's up?" Stiles asked casually

Maybe that wasn't what Scott was here for. What happened next removed any doubt from his mind.

"So Stiles," Scott said, still managing a smile. "Let's just get this over with okay? Is your dad home?"

"No, I think he's pretty well tied up."

Scott surprised him by stepping very close, practically brushing up against him. Stiles felt himself harden in spite of himself.

"Don't tell anybody," Scott whispered. "I've always found your vague passes at me kind of cute in a way."

Stiles heard his breathing coming out a little faster, and almost jumped when Scott's lips captured his.

He couldn't deny he wanted it, letting himself give in. He was surprised to feel Scott's tongue seeking entrance, which he readily granted, parting his lips.

His lips had a mind of their own, brushing against Scott's furiously as their tongues danced with wild abandon. He put his hand on his best friend's upper arm.

Scott pulled back from him, his own breathing coming out rapidly.

"Let's go inside," he said breathily.

Stiles closed the door behind them, hardly registering being pushed against it by Scott's weight, lips meeting his again feverishly.

"Mmm," Scott moaned against his lips. "Want you Stiles... "

Stiles groaned and his hand moved down to the sizeable bulge in his best friend's jeans. Scott responded by pressing even closer. Stiles raised his arms, feeling his shirt lifted up off of him, thrown aside.

Scott planted a kiss on his neck, nipping at the flesh.

"Oh gods Scott!"

Scott sank lower, planting kisses all over Stiles' chest and stomach. He was eye to eye with the bulge in his best friend's jeans. Scott had never been this close up with another dude's junk before, but he couldn't deny his curiosity.

His hand reached out, rubbing over the hardness. Curiosity won out. He grabbed the button and unworked it, hastily pulling the zipper down. The bulge was considerably more noticeable through Stiles' boxer-briefs.

Scott grabbed the jeans, pulling them down, letting his hand press against the bulge in his best friend's underwear. He needed to go further, finally working those off too, Stiles' cock springing out at him.

Scott grabbed it, jerking it just like he might his own. Stiles bucked forward, encouraging him with a needy moan. Scott continued to jerk the length, feeling curious, he darted his tongue out.

"Shit!" Stiles swore.

Scott did it again, lapping over the slit, taking it into his mouth. Stiles groaned, Scott's mouth torturing him like a liquid vice. It took all he had not to buck forward, to fuck his friend's mouth.

"Oh yeah Scott!"

That encouraged him. Shit this needed to stop or he wouldn't last.

"Scott stop," Stiles pleaded.

His best friend pulled off of his member with a pop. Stiles stepped closer to him, and ran his fingers over his cheek gently.

"Scott do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you Stiles," he whispered.

"Enough for me to fuck you?"

Scott gazed into those chocolate eyes, and gods did he want to be fucked! He nodded, quickly removing his shirt and tossing it in the pile with Stiles' clothes.

Those hands were on his abs, massaging them. Stiles was getting to his knees. Hands unworking his jeans, pushing them around his legs.

He groaned when Stiles engulfed him between his moist lips.

"Holy Christ Stiles!"

There was nothing reserved about Stiles' cock-sucking. He was taking Scott like he'd wanted him for years. Stiles moved down to his friend's balls, sucking them, pulling at the skin with his teeth.

"Gods!" Scott groaned.

Stiles placed his hands on Scott's asscheeks, giving them a squeeze, and his best friend turned for him. Their positions were reversed. Scott was leaning against the door, back slightly bent to give Stiles his ass.

Stiles sucked on three fingers, knowing from gay porn what he needed to do to get Scott ready. He ran one of the wet digits around his friend's ring of muscle, slipping it in.

Scott pushed back a little with a grunt. Stiles gave him a second finger, working his hole with measured thrusts. He tried bending his fingers, watching Scott jump appreciatively.

"Oh gods Stiles!"

Stiles slipped the third finger in, watching his friend's hole stretch further.

"Stiles!" Scott cried out. "Please just... just... "

Stiles smirked and kept up with his finger thrusting, listening to Scott moan and pant.

"Just?" he asked, twisting his fingers again.

"Fuck!" Scott howled. "Put it in me!"

Stiles removed the fingers, spitting into his hand, moistening his cock with his saliva. He knew this was going to hurt Scott at first. He positioned himself.

"It only hurts at first," he said gently.

Scott nodded and Stiles pushed forward, feeling his head penetrate the tight ring. Scott gasped and hit the door with his fist, biting his lip to keep from crying out. It felt like being split open, but it also felt unbelievably full.

Stiles was soon completely seated in him, not moving, until that became too much.

"Stiles move!"

Stiles grabbed Scott's asscheeks for leverage and set a slow pace of pulling back and pushing forward. He listened to his best friend's grunts and gasps. Scott grabbed his dick and started jerking it.

This was starting to feel amazing. It felt full, and Stiles was hitting something in him. Scott found himself pushing back with his best friend's thrusts.

"Oh shit," he grunted, as he pumped his cock. "Yeah Stiles!"

"Yeah?" Stiles asked breathily, increasing his pace.

"Yes," Scott moaned. "Fuck me!"

Stiles got a little faster as Scott pumped his own member furiously. Fuck it. Stiles started hammering it home, listening to the sound of flesh slapping as he drove forward with wild abandon.

Scott was moaning and making such wonderful sounds for him.

"Oh yes!" Scott cried out.

His body spasmed as he came, seed splattering the floor. Stiles pulled out of him, cranking his own member furiously. It wasn't going to take long.

"Oh Scott yeah! Here comes... "

Stiles moaned loudly as the first rope of cum jetted over Scott's back. Two more spurts landed on his ass. Stiles was in such ecstasy he could hardly move. He pulled Scott against him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

His best friend leaned back into his embrace, turning his head. They shared a heated after-sex kiss.

That had been awesome.

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Jackson


	3. Jackson

**Chapter Three**

**Jackson**

Stiles felt amazing. He'd just given it all to his best friend who he'd secretly desired on some level for so long. Not being a virgin was so awesome. He felt transformed. The sex had been mind-blowing. He could hardly wait for his next caller.

He wouldn't be waiting long. Stiles had asked Scott to stay over for dinner. He felt like something had changed between them. They were all gathered around the table, eating the tuna casserole Stiles had made.

"You know I can't remember the last time we had you over for dinner Scott," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Yeah," Scott said with a smile. "I've been kind of busy. You might be seeing me more often though."

"Well that'd be nice," the Sheriff told him. "You're always welcome."

A knock at the door broke them out of their dinner conversation. Stiles figured he'd better go get it, considering.

He was surprised to see Jackson, and he couldn't deny he looked good, cocky smirk in place.

"Hi Stiles," Jackson greeted. "You know why I'm here."

Stiles gulped, heart going pitter-patter like crazy. He would never in a million years have imagined him and Jackson Whittemore.

"Well come on," Jackson said, expression becoming impatient.. "Let's get this over with. My car. I really don't even want to do this, but I want my super werewolf abilities back."

"I need to go tell my dad first."

"Five minutes," Jackson hissed at him.

Stiles could tell this was going to be interesting. Jackson seemed like he was in full dominating douchebag mode.

"Hey dad," he said. "Jackson's at the front door. He wants me to swing by the mall with him. Needs my advice on shoes."

"Jackson Whittemore?" his dad asked skeptically.

"Yep, that's him. Scott wait for me to get back okay?"

"Stiles," his dad called to his retreating back.

Stiles kept walking, gesturing for Jackson to follow and walking out the front door. Stiles would love riding in Jackson's super expensive Porsche. Of course it was the preserve they ended up at.

"Is this really a good... "

"Shut up," Jackson growled.

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, taking his cock out, giving it a few jerks to harden it.

"Suck my cock now," he ordered.

Stiles leaned over, not needing telling twice. He could actually go for this domination thing. He figured Derek would likely be like this.

He locked his lips around Jackson's cock, taking it down about half way. He felt Jackson's hand force him down further.

"Yeah good bitch," Jackson exhaled breathily. "Suck my cock."

Stiles tried desperately to relax his throat, choking a little as Jackson kept pushing his head down, forcing him to deep-throat. He should have pegged Jackson for a total control freak.

He felt the hand release when he got the hang of the skill, relaxing his throat muscles, taking Jackson all the way down to his base.

"Oh yeah!" Jackson moaned, unworking the buttons of his shirt. "Yeah keep it up Stilinski!"

Stiles gulped as he took it all down. Jackson's hand reached for the back of his neck, digging his nails into his flesh.

"S-stop," he panted breathily.

Stiles released him. Jackson pulled him in, crashing their lips together, the kiss bruising and ruthless. Stiles absolutely loved it, Jackson dominating him, tongues dancing together heatedly.

Jackson growled as he pulled back from the kiss. He pulled open his glove box and took out a little bottle, squirting some of the lube into his hand, coating his cock.

"Come here Stilinski," he barked.

Stiles knew what to do. He positioned himself over Jackson. The car was a tight fit. He spread his legs out, holding Jackson's cock and beginning to lower himself.

"Oh yes," Jackson exhaled, the tightness clamping around his member.

Stiles groaned and leaned his head forward on Jackson's shoulder, adjusting to the fullness of it. He felt Jackson's hands grab his legs, felt them shift slightly. Jackson was thrusting up into him.

"Oh gods Jackson," Stiles panted against his shoulder. "Yeah!"

"Yeah you like that?" Jackson growled. "Good bitch... "

Jackson increased his thrusting. Stiles started a pace of raising up and lowering down onto him. He reached for his cock, but Jackson slapped his hand aside, gripping the member himself.

"I control this game," he grunted, pumping the shaft slowly, torturously.

"Please Jackson," Stiles pleaded. "Need to cum... "

"Say it again," Jackson ordered, giving the boy's cock a squeeze as he thrust up into him again.

"Please Jackson," Stiles begged.

Jackson increased his speed, cranking Stiles furiously as he thrusted into him. The boy's breaths quickened, making him jerk the member even faster.

"Yeah Stiles," Jackson panted. "Cum for me... "

Stiles moaned loudly and fell forward on Jackson's shoulder again, shuddering as his cum errupted from him like a volcano, coating Jackson's fingers.

"Yeah," Jackson grunted, as the anal canal tightened around his member.

He grabbed Stiles' shoulders, thrusting, feeling himself go over the edge. Stiles gasped at the feeling of hot seed filling him, burning just a little.

Jackson's head collapsed back against the driver's seat, breathing coming out rapidly, face coated in sweat.

"Holy gods Stilinski," he managed between pants. "That was mind-blowing amazing."

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Isaac


	4. Isaac

**Chapter Four**

**Isaac**

Stiles had experienced two mind-blowing sex experiences in a single day. This was turning out to be the best wish he'd ever made. He had no trouble falling asleep, unusual for his ADHD brain, and slept until about eleven am the next day.

He noticed he had a text message on his phone from Isaac. He wanted him to come over to his house some time in the afternoon to bake a cake. Now that was different.

Stiles couldn't skip out on that cake though. He was sure they were going to have fun baking it, and maybe even doing more.

His Jeep pulled into the Lehay driveway at about two o'clock. This might be the first time he'd ever actually been to Isaac's house. The teen had inherited everything from his father, abusive as he had been.

The front door opened before he'd made it halfway to the porch.

"Stiles," Isaac greeted with a surprising grin. "Come in."

Surprising because he and Isaac didn't even speak half the time. Stiles followed the boy into his kitchen, seeing the baking ingredients already laid out on the counter.

"I hope you like pound cake?"

"Yeah dude," Stiles replied. "Totally."

Isaac smirked at him a little and opened the egg carton, beginning by cracking open the eggs into a bowl.

"You know this just really surprised me," Stiles spoke, watching him crack another egg. "I didn't even get the impression that you like me very much."

"Why would you think that?" Isaac asked.

"We just haven't always gotten along well," Stiles pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I don't like you," Isaac told him, expression sincere.

Stiles just stared for a couple of seconds, and yeah, Isaac was definitely cute. The werewolf smirked as though knowing exactly what Stiles was thinking.

"Like what you see?" he whispered.

"I yeah... maybe."

Isaac laughed a little. Stiles was totally adorable sometimes.

"Bring me the flour will you?"

Stiles grabbed the flour container and carried it over.

"Okay," Isaac read off a sheet. "Says we need three cups."

Stiles watched him measure out two cups into the egg mixture. Isaac smirked a little playfully when he dipped into the container for the third. He turned to Stiles and slowly sprinkled the flour over his head.

"There," he grinned. "Three cups."

Stiles smirked and reached his hand into the flour, flinging it at Isaac playfully. The wolf laughed and used his finger to collect some of the white powder, smearing it across Stiles' cheek.

"Oops, clumsy me."

Stiles' breathing came a little heavier when Isaac leaned in and licked the flour off of his cheek. The beta wolf didn't move away, chuckling playfully. Stiles turned his head and their lips connected.

Stiles was surprised by Isaac's urgency. The werewolf exhaled against his lips, parting his own, tongues meeting playfully. Okay, so it kind of made sense. Isaac seemed like the type who might kinda have a thing for guys.

Their lips disconnected. Isaac smirked at him, eyes clouded over with lust.

"Kind of hot in here," he commented, taking his shirt off and throwing it aside.

Stiles' eyes raked in Isaac's chest and stomach, liking what he saw. The other boy wasn't in bad shape. He wasn't like a powerhouse like Derek, but he definitely wasn't unappealing.

Isaac grinned under Stiles' scrutiny and stepped forward, grabbing his shirt.

"You have too many clothes on Stiles."

Stiles licked his lips and removed his shirt, casting it behind his back like it was a challenge. Isaac claimed his lips again, immediately going for the tongue. Stiles felt the other teen's hand press against his bulge.

He didn't protest when Isaac guided his hand against his own hardness.

"Stiles, see how hard you've made me?"

Stiles was goaded onward by that comment, dropping to his knees, grabbing Isaac's belt buckle and unworking it. He was pleased to see the werewolf had gone commando, and his cock was actually pretty sizeable.

He opened his mouth, taking in Isaac immediately.

"Yeah Stiles, like that... "

Stiles decided to use what Jackson had taught him, deep-throating Isaac down to the base, making the teen cry out.

"Oh so good Stiles!"

Stiles hummed and kept up his pace, listening to Isaac's shallow breathing, looking up at him with those lust-blown brown eyes. The sight of Stiles looking at him like that, mouth full of his cock, almost sent Isaac over the edge.

"S-Stiles stop gonna... "

He groaned a little when the wetness was gone. He helped Stiles to his feet, claiming his lips heatedly, breath still coming out rapidly. He kissed down to Stiles' neck, and then up to his ear.

"Let me fuck you," he whispered, nipping at the lobe.

Stiles nodded and bent over the counter, needy, wanting Isaac's cock in him. He was shocked when he felt something wet swipe across his crack, Isaac's tongue.

"Oh!" Stiles cried out.

Isaac spread the ass cheeks with his hands, driving his tongue forward harshly, liking the boy's taste.

"Yeah eat me! Gods!"

Stiles' heavy breathing was driving Isaac crazy. He gave the hole a few more licks, spitting saliva onto the muscle, working in a finger. Stiles groaned and pushed back for him.

"You like it Stiles? How about two fingers?"

"Oh yes!" Stiles moaned.

Isaac drove the second finger in mercilessly, working the muscle, twisting and scissoring the digits, loving the noises Stiles was making.

"Please Isaac, just fuck me!"

Isaac removed the fingers, positioning himself, slowly pushing forward. Stiles gasped as he stretched open, still a little sore from Jackson the night before. It stung a little.

Isaac completely buried himself, pulling back and thrusting forward again. Stiles grabbed his cock to help the burn, pumping it. The burn was soon overpowered by the jolts that went through his body as Isaac hit his prostate.

"Oh yeah!" Stiles grunted, falling into the bliss of his ass full of cock once more. "Isaac fuck me!"

Isaac increased his pace, gripping the counter, driving into Stiles madly. He was so tight, so hot.

"Shit Stiles!" Isaac panted, pulling out of him.

Stiles was curious about something he hadn't tried yet. He sank to his knees beneath Isaac's cock, grabbing the length and jerking it.

"Oh," Isaac cried out. "About to bust!"

Stiles felt milky seed splatter his face, loving the sensation, continuing to crank Isaac's shaft, as another rope coated his lips. Stiles stuck his tongue out, catching a few droplets of the salty fluid in his mouth.

He kept pumping his own member, exploding onto the kitchen floor. He was starting to love getting fucked. Isaac had been an amazing ride.


	5. Erica

**Chapter Five**

**Erica**

Stiles helped Isaac clean up the kitchen, the two of them exchanging a knowing smirk every once in awhile. Then they actually did end up baking that cake.

Stiles was just sitting down to a piece when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text. Erica had gotten them a hotel room at the Beacon Inn, kinda sleezy, but the next line caught his attention.

She wanted him to come dressed in his Batman costume from last Halloween.

Stiles thought he knew what she was getting at. Isaac smirked at him.

"Off to have a sexy time with someone else tonight Stiles?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Nah," Stiles lied. "Just Scott wants me to come over to help with a test."

Isaac winked at him, licking his lips.

When the cake was finished Stiles said he'd better get going. Isaac trapped him against the wall with a grin.

"Well Stiles," he whispered. "I had fun today. If you ever wanna do it again... "

Their lips met for a few moments before Isaac pulled back, letting him go.

Stiles couldn't deny it had been good, but he was curious to explore with the opposite sex now. He was still totally unexperienced in that department.

He drove home and put on the Batman costume, looking at himself in the mirror as he pulled the mask over his face. Not bad, if he said so himself. Time to go get Catwoman.

It didn't take him ten minutes to pull into the drive of the Beacon Inn. Room 314. He went up the stairs and knocked. The door opened and there stood Erica, wearing a Catwoman costume just as he expected.

"Hi sexy," she whispered, winking. "Come on in."

Stiles felt instant boner watching her ass sway in the leather costume as she walked.

He followed her into the room, closing the door. His arousal was straining the costume pants terribly.

Erica lay herself out on the mattress, purring seductively.

"Well, come and get me Batman."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice. He climbed on the mattress carefully, claiming her lips, feeling her arms wrap around his waist.

He jumped when her hand rubbed over the bulge in his pants.

"Let's skip the small stuff," she whispered.

He moaned as her hand dipped into the costume, grabbing his cock. He lowered the pants, exposing his hardness to her.

"Oh Stiles," she crooned. "So hard, just like I like it."

She took him between her lips, and he groaned, thinking he might die and go to heaven now. She hummed a little and cranked the base with her hand while she sucked on the tip.

"Yeah," Stiles encouraged her.

She increased her pace, going down about halfway, listening to the sounds she was inciting in him.

She pulled off of his member with a pop, snuggling up against him, guiding his hands to her breasts. He massaged them, squeezing them between his fingers gently, letting his hands roam down further.

She helped him get the leather pants down to her knees, his hand rubbing over her panties. She was wet. He wanted to slip a finger inside.

His hand went under the fabric, running a digit around her clit, before slipping it in.

"Stiles," she pleaded. "Yes!"

His cock jumped as he slipped a second finger in, working her, so different than the anus. He cock was rock solid hard and his nerves wired. He needed to get inside of her.

He grabbed her panties, pulling them down her legs, removing them with the pants. She mounted him, using her hand to guide his cock inside, lowering herself with a moan.

He grabbed her waist with his hands, shifting under her, beginning a bucking motion.

"Yeah Stiles!" she cried out. "Ah!"

His breathing was coming out rapidly, his eyes lust-blown, and it only made her want him even more. She raised up and lowered back down onto him, setting a pace.

"Gods Erica," he moaned.

She cried out in ecstasy, riding him like crazy now. She tremored and her pussy juices released around his cock, helping him slide in even easier.

"Erica we have to," he panted. "Stop. Shit!"

She pulled off of him. He grabbed his cock and jerked it furiously, errupting violently, his cum shooting across the bed in pearly ropes.

He fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily. She pulled him into a kiss. He let himself get lost in it. Fuck yeah, women were awesome!

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Boyd


	6. Boyd

**Chapter Six**

**Boyd**

Stiles showed up at the school gym the next afternoon just as Boyd had texted him. Students probably weren't allowed in the school off hours, but that was no problem for a werewolf like Boyd.

Stiles found one of the doors propped open and he entered. The basketball court was abandoned, but he knew where the black beta likely was.

Sure enough, he found him in the weights room. He was lowering a heavy bar with a lot of weight on it. He grunted as he lifted it back up, setting it back in place.

"Hey Stilinski," he greeted. "Why don't you back me up?"

Stiles nodded. It probably wouldn't hurt for him to work out some time. He thought back to that time Gerard had roughed him up with a twinge of shame.

He watched Boyd lessen the weight on the bar somewhat, knowing he was doing it for him. The wolf re-assumed his position on the bench and grabbed the bar.

Stiles stood behind him. Boyd pumped it a few times and set it back on the rack. His hand reached out for Stiles' crotch area, rubbing against the denim, making the boy give a little moan.

Stiles knew Boyd wasn't the touchy-feely type, especially not with another dude. This was purely to break the curse, and Derek had probably employed a barrage of threats to make him do it.

He didn't really expect to get any kissing or affection out of this, just a fuck.

Boyd unzipped him, reaching into his jeans for his already half-hard member. It stiffened when the wolf wrapped his fingers around it. Stiles groaned as the fingers worked him, Boyd's fist pumping, jacking him.

Boyd gave him an expectant look, hand suddenly gone. Stiles knew what his eyes were asking. He stepped around the bench, kneeling and unworking Boyd's own jeans.

Boyd was thick, holy shit. He wrapped his hand around the monster, making the black beta groan needily. Thought that felt good? Stiles smirked, deciding to torture Boyd out of his mind. He parted his lips and took him in.

"Ah," Boyd grunted as the wet cavern engulfed him. "Shit... "

Stiles could take all of it with ease. Boyd wasn't as long as Isaac, it was the thickness of it.

He milked Boyd with his mouth, tightening his lips, wanting to make the wolf beg for him.

"S-Stiles," Boyd panted.

Stiles pulled off of him with a pop, grabbing the member and jerking it. He released it to shed himself of all of his clothes.

Boyd watched Stiles reach into one of the pockets of his plaid shirt, taking out a bottle of lube and tossing the piece of clothing aside.

Stiles uncapped the bottle and squirted some of the cold gel onto his fingers. He rubbed it over his tight muscle, slipping the fingers in, opening easily for them after all the poundings his ass had taken lately.

Boyd was thick and he knew this would hurt at first. It would stretch him open to new limits. Stiles worked in a third finger as Boyd watched him with mild fascination.

He panted a little and released a few broken moans as he twisted his finger, hitting his own prostate. It didn't feel as good as when someone else did it.

Finally Stiles pulled the fingers out, feeling his ring of muscle close slightly. He positioned himself over Boyd, his legs on either side of the bench.

Boyd grunted again when Stiles grabbed his cock to position himself. The wolf actually gasped and clenched his teeth at the tightness when the other teen began to lower onto him.

Gods this hurt. Boyd was thicker than Isaac or Jackson had been. Stiles gave a whimper and felt a few tears escape his eyes.

Finally he was at Boyd's base, completely seated. He had to move. Stiles raised himself up and went back down. Boyd's breath quickened at the tightness squeezed him like a vice.

"Stiles," he panted.

Stiles set a faster pace, placing his hands against Boyd's chest to power his thrusts. It didn't hurt as bad. The pleasurable sensation mingled with the burn was taking over.

"Boyd," Stiles grunted. "Yeah!"

He started making needy panting sounds as he rode the huge cock. The burn was overwhelming, but so was the jolts of pleasurable heat. Stiles moaned.

"Fuck!" he cried out.

Boyd wrapped his fingers around Stiles' cock, beginning to pump him. Stiles bent his back slightly, gripping Boyd's meaty legs as he rode him home.

"Shit!" Stiles cried out and his semen errupted, splattering over Boyd's stomach.

Boyd couldn't repress the filthy moan that escaped his mouth as the ass muscles tightened around his cock. He grabbed the other teen's ass cheeks, thrusting up into him, finishing as he shuddered and released into him.

Stiles gasped a little as Boyd's seed washed over the soreness inside of him, burning. He pulled off of him slowly, gasping as his anal canal slowly tightened.

"Gods Boyd," he groaned, breaths coming out in labored pants. "You're huge. Think you tore me a new one."

Boyd chuckled a little. Stiles knew he was going to be sore for some time.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yeah, I knew Boyd would be the hardest for me to write because I just can't envision it. I really can't see Stiles and Allison either, so sorry guys. Stiles still has Peter and Derek, and since you asked...

Next Chapter: Lydia :-D


	7. Lydia

**Chapter Seven**

**Lydia**

After that anal gaping Stiles had taken from Boyd he'd texted the pack and told them to give him a few days to recover. His ass was still sore.

It was Stiles time. He booted up his laptop and opened the browser, deciding to check his Facebook messages first.

His phone vibrated and he sighed, closing his laptop, wondering what it was now.

It was a text from Lydia saying she was headed over to see him.

Stiles felt like his heart just jumped in his chest. He was only in his pajamas, but Lydia had seen him like that before.

He heard knocking downstairs a few minutes later, which had given him time to throw on his bullseye t-shirt. He liked that one.

"Hi Lydia," he greeted smiling.

"Hello," she replied, walking past him cooly like she owned the place. "What you up to?"

"Oh just you know," he commented. "Stuff."

"I like how you're specific," she teased with a smirk. "Jackson tells me you've been up to some very interesting stuff lately."

Stiles felt a nervous lump form in his throat. Lydia was still looking at him with a smirk.

"I heard you got the pack cursed. Jackson tells me he had to sleep with you to help break it. How was he Stiles?"

She asked this suggestively with a hint of seduction in her tone.

"Oh," Stiles managed. "Um... good."

She stepped toward him, still grinning, and he backed away from her. She was making him nervous, looking at him in a way he wasn't sure he liked.

Finally he was against a wall. She paused.

"What's the matter Stiles?" she teased him. "I thought you wanted me."

Stiles felt his dick jump in agreement at her suggestion, but his head was still telling him this was a bad idea. Lydia smirked and pointed to the boner in his PJs.

"You want me don't you Stiles?" Lydia whispered seductively.

Stiles swallowed again, his cock hardening even more, stretching the fabric of his pajamas straight out at her. Lydia smirked again and crossed the remaining space between them.

Her hand moved down to the bulge, and holy shit, Stiles might just overload mentally. Lydia Martin's hand had fished his dick out of his PJs, her fingers wrapped around it, such soft and precise fingers.

"I want you Stiles," she growled at him seductively.

Their lips crashed together. It wasn't a gentle meeting. The kiss was hot, sloppy, filthy, testifying to years of longing for both of them.

Lydia had secretly desired Stiles just as much as he had her for some time, but she had an image to uphold.

Their tongues swiped against one another and hands explored each other's bodies.

"Stiles undress me," Lydia panted against his lips.

Stiles was trembling all over with pure, raw desire for her. His shaky hands helped lift her top off, as she raised her arms for him. He unhooked her bra, watching her lucious breasts come into view.

He groaned at the immediate desire to touch them, his hands kneading the globes softly, gently.

"Yeah Stiles," Lydia moaned for him.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock again, getting down on her knees. Stiles released a throaty moan when her lips took him into the hot, wet canal.

Lydia hummed and took his cock down about halfway, cranking the shaft.

"Oh shit yeah," Stiles grunted.

Lydia hummed around the member again, and gods that drove him insane. She went down further, taking her fingers away, setting a pace. She had him moaning and panting for her madly, pulling off of the member with a pop.

"Condom," she spoke between pants.

Stiles threw his t-shirt off and kicked his pajamas off his ankles. He didn't have a condom.

"I don't have one," he said. "Sorry."

She looked at him for a long moment, still wanting him with every fiber of her being. Her pussy was unbelievably wet.

"Fuck it," she whispered.

She shimmied out of her mini-skirt and panties.

"Touch me Stiles."

He wrapped his hands around her from behind, his fingers ghosting down her stomach, finding her clit. She groaned out a whine as his finger massaged her, feeling the digit slip in.

"Mmmm," Stiles hummed in her ear, slipping in a second finger. "You are wet aren't you?"

"Oh Stiles! Just fuck me. Please!"

Stiles removed the fingers. He indicated the living room couch and lay on his side. She squeezed in next him. He raised her leg, positioning his cock, shifting up a little on the couch. His cock penetrated her.

"Ah yeah," she crooned.

Stiles moaned as he finished seating himself in her completely. He began bucking his hips, setting a pace. She cried out needily and began pushing back onto him.

His hands grabbed her breasts, fingers teasing over the nipples as his cock hammered away at her pussy.

"Lydia," he groaned in her ear, nipping at the bud.

"Yes Stiles! Yes! I love your cock!"

He moaned, and cupped her waist with his hands, helping them set an even faster pace. She was panting and whining for him like he'd always imagined in his wildest fantasies.

"Stiles," she kept panting. "Stiles!"

She came, her juices releasing around him.

"Oh fuck," Stiles grunted as he slammed her wet pussy faster. "Gotta stop. Gonna..."

He pulled out of her and cranked his cock furiously, his seed exploding over the couch cushions.

"Gods Lydia," he whispered in her ear, his breathing coming out rapidly. "That was incredible."

She turned herself to face him, claming his lips. This kiss was softer and more sensual, both of them sated with their release. It had been fun.

Lydia found herself thinking that maybe she'd be back for seconds. Friends with benefits.

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Peter


	8. Peter

**Chapter Eight**

**Peter**

Stiles was in the middle of playing Call of Duty when his cell phone buzzed against his leg. He pulled it out of his pocket. A text from Derek. Was it finally their turn?

So much for that. Derek said that Peter wanted Stiles to meet him at the house in about half an hour.

Derek couldn't put them off forever, until then though Stiles was more than willing to settle for his charming uncle. Okay, so Stiles didn't actually know if he was into daddy types, but he definitely thought he could be.

His dick remained semi-hard within his jeans the whole drive out to the preserve. He definitely found the prospect of Derek's uncle intriguing. He could be very charming, though Stiles suspected that was half an act.

He parked his Jeep in front of the Hale house. No Camaro in sight, just Peter waiting for him with a smile on the porch.

"Derek's not here right?" Stiles asked, stepping out of his Jeep.

"Of course he isn't," Peter grinned. "This is just between us. Get your cute little ass up here."

Stiles blushed a little and walked up the steps, facing the older man. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we start slow," he whispered.

Stiles nodded and placed his hand against the older Hale's shirt-covered chest. Peter didn't object, so Stiles stepped closer and connected their lips. He was surprised by the gentleness of Peter's touches ghosting down his arm.

The kiss was slow, measured, precise. Peter pulled away with that fatherly smile still in place.

"You kiss wonderfully," he said, fingers brushing the boy's shoulders. "Such softness. Why don't you let me treat you to a good time?"

Stiles nodded and followed Peter into the house. He was surprised by a cardboard box sitting in the middle of the living room. There appeared to be various toys in it: a dildo, anal beads, fuzzy dice and handcuffs.

Stiles felt his cock harden at the possibilities. Peter smiled at the longing in the boy's face.

"Little Stiles wants to play?"

Stiles looked at the charming older man, so unlike Derek in that way. He knew just the right things to say to make him want to give in.

"Yes," Stiles said, looking into Peter's eyes.

"Hm," Peter mused, stepping closer to him. "Has little Stiles ever played these kinds of games before? Tell me your safe word."

Peter claimed his lips again before he could answer, lips moving only slightly more frantically. Stiles let the older Hale give him a little tongue before pulling back.

"That's right," Peter whispered with a smirk. "Not too fast. You're doing wonderfully. Daddy thinks you deserve a reward."

Stiles couldn't believe the sound that escaped him at Peter calling himself his daddy, and yes he wanted to be the older wolf's little bitch.

He watched as Peter unfastened his jeans, unzipping them and bringing out his sizeable cock.

"Go ahead Stiles," Peter encouraged him. "Its your reward for being such a good kisser."

Stiles dropped to his knees and wrapped his fingers around the length, parting his lips to take in the tip. He removed his fist and went down about halfway.

"Oh," Peter breathed out. "Yeah."

Stiles relaxed his throat muscles, going down all the way to Peter's base. He set a pace, engulfing him over and over.

"Yeah," Peter encouraged him with a low growl. "That's a good boy! Suck it."

Stiles hummed, closing his eyes and totally getting lost in it. He hardly felt the shift. Peter was bucking forward into him now. He willed his throat muscles to stay relaxed, choking a little

"Good," Peter said breathily. "We need to stop. Don't want to go too quickly."

Stiles pulled off of his member. Peter walked over to the cardboard box, rummaging through it.

"You suck so well Stiles I think you deserve a special treat."

He brought out a string of anal beads and a bottle of lubricant. Stiles' cock jumped again.

"First you need to take your clothes off," Peter smirked at him.

"Right," Stiles said, quickly throwing his shirt over his head.

He lowered his jeans and boxers, tossing those aside too. Peter drank in his beautiful naked form.

"How fair you are Stiles," the older man whispered in appreciation. "Such pale, smooth skin. I need to give you your treat, so go lean over the arm of the couch."

Stiles quickly obeyed, wanting to experience something new. He felt Peter's lubed up fingers circle his entrance, making him moan excitedly. Suddenly the fingers were gone.

"What's your safe word?" Peter asked.

Stiles thought about it, grinning a little snarkily, but Peter didn't see it.

"Derek," Stiles spoke aloud.

"I see," Peter mused. "That's an interesting choice. Now let me tell you how this game works. I'm going to use these anal beads on you, but if you touch your cock you get a penalty. You mustn't do anything except experience. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

Stiles expected to feel the fingers return, but was surprised by something popping into his entrance suddenly. He experienced a pleasurable sensation and moaned.

Peter grinned and inserted another bead. Stiles felt that jolt each time another one was inserted in, giving little moans of pleasure. He was finding it very hard not to stroke himself. He clenched his fingers tight, resisting.

Finally the beads were pulled out one by one. Stiles gasped as they exited him. It almost felt like taking a dump, but in a very good way.

"How was that?" Peter asked him.

"I liked it," Stiles admitted. "Strange, but not unpleasant."

"This one might be slightly more unpleasant," Peter told him. "Remember your safe word. Derek's name when you get enough."

Peter picked up a little wooden paddle with a butt plug glued to it. He positioned the butt plug at the teen's entrance, making sure he was lined up, before pulling back and slamming forward.

"Yow!" Stiles exclaimed as the butt plug cut into him and the paddle stung his ass.

Peter pulled back and swung the paddle forward again. Stiles felt another rush of pain mingled with pleasure. His ass felt like it was being ripped open, but the sting of the paddle on his ass flesh somehow lessened it to a degree.

Peter swung forward one more time.

"Derek," Stiles choked out, tears falling from his eyes. "Derek!"

Peter pulled the paddle back, admiring the boy's battered and forced open hole.

"See how open you are for me now," he whispered. "Here's your final reward."

Stiles groaned when he felt Peter's cock enter him. The pain from the spanking washed with the the hammering he was now taking from Peter, and soon he was moaning with bursts of heat.

"Oh gods," Stiles cried out. "Fuck me!"

"Yeah," Peter growled softly. "You want it huh? Cry for daddy."

He increased his pace, the sound of slapping flesh filling the living room.

"Yeah daddy," Stiles moaned. "Yes! Yes... "

"Jerk your cock," Peter ordered him, digging his nails into his asscheeks. "Do it now!"

Stiles fisted his member, cranking it frantically, his breaths coming out rapidly. The burn of the spanking was still mingled with the pleasure of Peter hitting his prostate over and over.

"Here comes," Stiles exclaimed loudly.

He shuddered violently as his semen exploded onto the floor. Peter growled as the teen's ass muscles clamped around his cock, milking him as he pushed forward.

Peter's moaning became frantic and he convulsed as he emptied into Stiles. Stiles felt like he'd never been more used in his life with the daddy fetish, the toys, and the spanking. Yet he'd loved every minute of it.

ooOoo

Next Chapter (da da da daaaaa): Derek


	9. Derek

**Chapter Nine**

**Derek**

A week since Peter and Derek hadn't contacted Stiles, or so much as acknowledged his existence.

Stiles had expected it to be hard for Derek. He almost sympathized with the Sourwolf. He knew the alpha didn't do well with anything as deeply emotional as sex.

Stiles was willing to give him all the time he needed. He didn't want just sex with Derek. It could never be just sex for them. That wasn't the way Stiles thought about Derek.

Derek was hurt and broken, he needed him. That's why Stiles loved him so much.

There were two very different sides of Derek. Stiles had seen the aggressive, angry side who slams people into things and brandishes his claws in frustration.

The other side, totally different, with a kind of serenity tainted with sadness.

Stiles wished Derek would let him in. Couldn't the Sourwolf see that he needed people too?

Stiles wasn't aware of Derek standing in his yard, beneath his window, trying to sense his emotions. What the alpha sensed surprised him. Stiles was thinking about him, and it wasn't anger or dislike, it was caring and love.

Derek had known it was there before. He thought back to Stiles holding him up in the pool, or his head on his chest at the sheriff's department.

That was why he was avoiding Stiles these days. He didn't see him outside of pack meetings or catch rides in his Jeep like he used to. Stiles made him feel too much, and it confused him.

He hadn't liked Stiles at all when they'd first met. Stiles actually stood up to him, and wouldn't back down.

"Don't be such a Sourwolf," the boy's voice played through his head.

"I'm not afraid."

Derek's wolf didn't like being challenged, but the human in him kind of did. He liked feeling that connection with someone again. Someone he was comfortable enough to argue with.

Sleeping with the boy was part of reversing the curse, but Derek also wanted to convey how much he really cared.

It couldn't be only sex with Stiles. All or nothing. He had to give Stiles everything, or remain human forever. His heart wouldn't allow him to do otherwise.

That wasn't really what he wanted. He had been born a werewolf. It felt like a big part of him was missing. He also didn't want to keep hiding.

It had taken him a week to figure things out. He'd driven his Camaro deeper into the preserve than he'd ever gone, really thinking things through.

What kept him from loving again? It was the fear that love would betray him again, but he knew that wasn't Stiles.

He thought about the brown eyes, the dark brunette hair the teen had grown out lately. Stiles was changing, growing up.

"You don't trust me, I don't trust you."

Those words from the pool incident replayed through his mind. He needed to trust Stiles.

He looked up at the boy's bedroom window again, taking out his smart phone.

Stiles lay on his bed typing away at his laptop, still quite unaware that Derek was just outside. His phone buzzed on the mattress next to him.

_**Derek: Hey, you want to come to the Beacon Inn this evening?**_

_**Stiles: Yeah sure**_

_**Derek: K. Room 163**_

Stiles thought about it. This was finally it. The others had just been good sex. Derek could never be only that.

He hesitated to send the text he'd been typing, not half-paying attention.

_**Stiles: It can't be just sex for me Derek. You need to know that. You're... special.**_

_**Derek: I know. Come to the inn later. K?**_

Stiles sighed, knowing he'd get no more explanation than that until he saw Derek in person.

ooOoo

Stiles looked at the clock on his Jeep's console. 4:20 pm. He hoped it wasn't too early.

He stepped onto the pavement of the Beacon Inn's parking lot. This was where he'd been with Erica, but this was so different from that.

Stiles usually managed to keep his emotions in check around Derek, but he didn't think he'd be able to do that today. Sex was too intense and personal. He hoped Derek didn't take it wrong and wolf-out on him.

He knocked at the door of the room. Derek opened it, looking neither excited nor angry. His face was pretty blank with that usual frown.

"Come in."

Stiles stepped in and the first thing that caught his attention was two plates of Chinese food sitting on the small hotel table. He knew Derek wasn't the type to just jump straight into the sack. He had standards.

Stiles smiled a little. It was nice to feel like he mattered.

"I figured you might be hungry."

Stiles nodded. Derek walked over to the table and pulled his chair out for him. He took the chair across from Stiles. Derek wasn't smiles and grins, but Stiles still felt slightly romantic.

They ate in silence for about five minutes. Stiles nibbled at his sweet and sour pork half-heartedly, sensing there was something on the tip of Derek's tongue, just waiting to find the right words.

The alpha kept glancing at him between bites. Finally they looked at each other just a little longer than those other times. Stiles felt his breath catch.

"I have to be honest," he said. "I'm not sure how I can do this with you."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"It can't be just sex Derek," Stiles whispered. "Not for me."

Derek eyed him for a long moment, facial expression conflicted and hard to read.

"I don't want that either," he said finally. "You realize I haven't even had sex in years?"

"Not even?" Stiles questioned, making a cranking motion with his fist.

"Well that," Derek shrugged with a grin. "Even I have needs. There's nothing deep or emotional in that."

The silence returned. Derek was looking at the table like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Derek?"

The alpha raised his eyes, looking at him again. Fear, longing, maybe both.

"You need to know," Derek spoke. "I'm not exactly sure how to deal with my feelings for you. My wolf hates them, but I don't Stiles. He also pines for you in a strange way, like he thinks I've found my mate."

"Do you think that?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe," Derek replied quietly. "Problem is I thought that about Kate too. What if its just wishful thinking? I used to have all these wild dreams about my dad turning Kate. It was all a lie Stiles. What if I'm fooling myself?"

"You're not a teenager anymore," Stiles pointed out. "I know I'm a teenager, but I also know that what I feel for you is real. I think you know that too Derek. Sometimes we have to let go... live for today."

Derek looked at him strangely.

"Truth is Derek," he went on. "No one really understands me like you do. We both know what its like to lose someone. I've let go Derek. Life's too short. I don't think there can ever be anyone else for me. Not like you."

"You're right Stiles," Derek said quietly. "I've known it for awhile. I'm not a teenager, and... "

Derek stopped, closing his eyes and exhaling to calm his nerves. It was hard for him to let all this out. It had been so long since he'd let anyone close.

"Its hard Stiles, but I want you to see the real me. I don't have any unrealistic fantasy version of us in my head. Kate shattered all naive notions of love when she betrayed me. Real love isn't that easy, its a team effort. Will you take a chance on me?"

Stiles stood from his chair, walking over to Derek's side of the table. He placed a hand on the alpha's shoulder, wanting to show him how much this all meant.

"I think its more than a chance Derek."

Derek looked at him like never before, as though trying to see something in him. Stiles saw into Derek too. It was like seeing into his soul, past all the brokeness and grief.

Derek I want you to kiss me," he whispered.

Derek stood up quickly, capturing his lips like they were water, and he was dying of thirst. Stiles moved his lips, sending every bit of desire into their kiss.

The kiss was every bit as needy as Stiles had ever imagined. He felt like his tongue couldn't get far enough down Derek's throat.

Derek let his fingers brush through Stiles' hair, moving down to the boy's cheek, disconnecting from his lips with rapid breaths.

Stiles wanted Derek, needed to make him moan even more.

"Bed," he groaned.

Derek nodded and grabbed Stiles' by the shirt collar, jerking him across the hotel room, collapsing with him onto the mattress as their lips collided again.

It was overwhelming to Derek, all of it. He hadn't felt the fire of pure, passionate sexual desire in years. It was foreign, but it was wonderful.

"Take your shirt off," he whispered against Stiles' lips.

He pulled back to remove his own black long-sleeve, throwing it behind him. Stiles did likewise. Derek's hands were on the pale skin of his chest in a flash.

Stiles wasn't in bad shape actually. All the lacrosse games and practices definitely showed.

The teen wasted no time in reaching out for those glorious pecks and abs he'd longed to touch. Derek growled against his lips. The alpha was built like a vault, and Stiles could almost bet he wasn't bad off in other departments either.

He gave Derek a light shove, pressing him back against the mattress, grabbing for the button of his jeans. He shakily fumbled with the zipper, working it down and reaching for the object of his desire, taking Derek's gorgeous cock in his hand.

A primal groan ripped from Derek's lips when the wetness engulfed him. His brain was plunged into what he hadn't felt since he was a teenager. Stiles hummed and relaxed his throat, deep-throating Derek with a quick dive.

"Shit Stiles!" Derek exclaimed. "Holy fuck... "

Stiles engulfed him again, deep-throating his cock each time, bringing Derek to unbelievable hardness. Stiles pulled off with a pop, cranking the shaft with his fingers, he looked into Derek's eyes.

"I want it in me."

Derek moaned as Stiles kept jacking him. He watched the boy remove his jeans, throwing them aside. Derek reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out a little bottle. He'd come prepared.

He tossed it to Stiles who wasted no time in squeezing the gel onto his fingers, spreading them over his hole. Stiles squirted another glob into his hand and coated Derek's length.

Fuck fingers and preperation. He'd waited to feel Derek in him too long. Stiles positioned himself above the alpha's cock, holding it with his hand, feeling the burn as it penetrated him.

"Stiles," Derek groaned.

Stiles fully seated himself at the base, wanting to give Derek the ride of his life, he set a quick pace, ignoring the burn as his anal canal stretched. He was rewarded with several moans from Derek.

"Derek," Stiles panted. "Oh gods... your cock."

Derek leaned up to claim his lips. Stiles was flexible. He repositioned himself and continued riding the alpha as their tongues danced with passion.

He felt Derek grip his member, pumping it.

"Yeah Derek! Fuck!"

Stiles shuddered as his semen shot into the air, splattering their stomachs. Derek roughly dug his nails into his shoulders, trembling, convulsing violently.

"Stiles!" he growled.

Stiles felt the rush of Derek's burning seed errupt into his anal canal. Cum kept pounding into him. Derek's teeth were clenched in pure ecstasy.

They both fell back against the mattress. There was a sound like a thunderclap. Derek felt the wolf come back. He could turn if he wanted.

Yet the wolf wasn't disgusted at Stiles lying on top of him covered in sweat and bodily fluids. For the first time the beast within felt content.

The curse was broken.

ooOoo

Next Chapter, the last: Mama Stiles


	10. Mama Stiles

**Chapter Ten**

**Mama Stiles**

Stiles stood at the stove in the kitchen of the Hale house cooking a pot of mashed potatoes big enough to feed an army. He opened the oven and checked the chicken.

Derek had gotten a new gas stove exclusively for his use. He had insisted that he cook more instead of the pack eating takeout all the time. Really Stiles enjoyed cooking, especially for other people.

The chicken was almost there. Time to make the gravy and warm up the green peas.

Derek stepped into the kitchen, the wonderful smells hitting him. He pecked Stiles on the lips.

"Smells great," Derek told him with a smile.

Isaac came in too, grin on his face.

"Gee Stiles," he smirked. "Cooking for us all the time, cleaning, fawning over us. I think you're turning into the pack mother."

"Watch it," Stiles told him.

Inwardly he loved it though. Mama Stiles. He'd never been happier.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I just wanted to end it on a cute, non-sexual note. Hope you enjoyed all the smut.


End file.
